A Friend for Humphrey
''A Friend for Humphrey ''is a HTFF episode. Plot Humphrey hovers into a patch of flowers for his usual nectar feeding. Just nearby, Flynn makes a futile attempt to grab some pies from a windowsill. The taller Pudgy easily snatches them. Frustrated, Flynn takes out his anger by stomping on flowers, disturbing what at first he assumes is a bug. Upon closer observation, however, he realizes it is Humphrey. Flynn helps Humphrey back on his feet. Delighted to meet a bird even smaller than himself, he asks to be his friend. As soon as Humphrey agrees, Flynn lets the hummingbird perch on his finger and feast upon a flower he picks up. They walk by Birdie, who is puzzled as to what happened to her pies. A hungry Licky spots Humphrey, mistaking him for a bug, and lashes his tongue out at him. But Flynn grabs Licky by the tongue, twirls him around, and sends him into the air. Flynn and Humphrey show off each others' skills. Humphrey begins by flying backwards and upside down. Flynn shows off his strength by lifting a rock, but couldn't muster up his full strength. After a few minutes of struggling, he finally lifts the rock and tosses it, but accidentally hits Humphrey. The hummingbird is sent into a spider web inside a tree and ends up being tangled. To make matters worse, a trio of spiders consisting of Arac, Libra and Tarant appear with the implication that they want to eat him. Flynn climbs up the tree and peeks through an opening to see Humphrey in peril. He goes off to plan a rescue. Just when it seems like the end, Humphrey is then surprised to find that the spiders are actually nice and are offering him some pancakes. Arac unties him from the web and even offers a bottle of syrup as a token for friendship. Arac spins a web depicting an image of himself and Humphrey together. Humphrey is impressed but hungry. Arac finds a lone flower and goes to get it for him. All of a sudden, a long tongue coils itself around Arac and Licky pounces on him, brutally biting off four of his arms. But then Humphrey distracts Licky and makes him coil his tongue around a tree. Pulling back, Licky gets himself crushed by uprooting the tree. Humphrey returns the favor by patching up Arac's wounds with some of the leftover webbing. Arac is proud that Humphrey saved his life. Flynn unexpectedly shows up with bug repellent, which he sprays into Arac's eyes in an attempt to rescue Humphrey. He gets attacked by Tarant and Libra, which prompts Humphrey to leave. Pudgy, now with pie filling smeared all over his face, is being scolded by Birdie. He spots Humphrey flying overhead and tries to fly towards him in another case of mistaken identity. Because of his full belly, he drops and crushes Birdie as well as bursting his stomach. Humphrey lands on a branch where he meets Pie the caterpillar, who is scared of him since he's a bird. Meanwhile, Flynn is now tied up in a web and covered in bites. Arac, despite his injury, forgives him and even tries to feed him pancakes to earn his friendship. But now blind, he only stabs Flynn in the face with his fork multiple times. Deaths # Licky is crushed by a tree. # Pudgy crushes Birdie. # Pudgy's stomach splatters. Injuries # Arac loses four of his arms to Licky and then is blinded when sprayed in the eyes. # Flynn is bitten by Tarant and Libra and then stabbed in the face repeatedly. Trivia * This episode was originally titled "Flynn's New Friend", but it was changed since Humphrey felt more like the star. * The story was once two separate episode plots (one where Flynn and Humphrey meet, and the other where Humphrey is held by Arac and his siblings). They were eventually tied into one episode. Gallery Hungrylicky.png|Licky looks hungry. Itsybitsybird.png|So do they. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 82 Episodes